The proposed follow-up mail survey is an extension of the investigator's previous research on he effects of faimly background and college experiences on students' developing vocational values and career preferences. Data were obtained from 683 men upon graduation from college in 1966-67. The main objective is to investigate the impacts of work experience on occupational value orientations, the centrality of important life spheres (work, family life, leisure activities), the self concept, gender role ideology, attitudes toward others, and salient personality characteristics. It is hypothesized that attitudinal changes will parallel distinct features of work experience--relating to central functions, interpersonal relations, rewards, demands, challenges, sextyping, and autonomy. Whereas attitudinal differences among men in variant lines of work have often been demonstrated, the availability of extensive data at the time of graduation from college makes it possible in this study to assess changes over time and to separate the effects of occupational experience from self-selection to jobs. A second objective is to investigate the continuing effects of familial vocational socialization following labor force entry. In this regard the following questions will be considered: Do non-vertical dimensions of paternal occupations, relating to autonomy, functional foci and rewards, influence sons' occupational destinations and values as they did at the time of college graduation? Do men who enter occupations that are functionally similar to their father's work have career patterns that are distinct from those who embark on different career paths? Are they differentiated with respect to job satisfaction? A third objective is to assess the implications of college subculture orientations for vocational, family and community involvements. Effects of occupational experience, family background and subculture orientation on attitudes will be assessed through the utilization of multivariate statistics, e.g., regression analysis and partial correlation. The nonmetric smallest space analysis technique will be used to explore the continuing impacts of fathers' occupations on sons' careers.